


My heart will stay

by TGSantiaga



Series: 2012' Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Australia tour 2012, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ненадолго Австралия стала отпуском, но Гарри и Луи не могут расслабиться, когда им приходится делать некоторые вещи, чтобы скрыть свои отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart will stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Will Stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411117) by [ashavahishta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta). 



Австралия была наполнена солнечным светом, теплыми приветливыми улыбками и свежим воздухом, и казалось, что они в отпуске, хоть на самом деле это было и не так.  
Они провели этот день в бухте, смеялись и пили пиво, прикалываясь над тем, как серьезно Лиам ловит рыбу. (Потому что Ли ко всему относится серьезно, и в тайне они все любили его за это). Вечером, Гарри и Луи ввалились в их номер, все еще влажные и пахнущие солью. Гарри стал целовать новые веснушки, которые высыпали на щеках и переносице Томмо. Лу быстро опустился на кровать и потянул Гарри за собой. Языком он провел длинную линию по паху Гарри, тот простонал и усмехнулся от щекотного ощущения, а потом поменял их местами, перевернувшись, чтобы он мог его снова целовать, сильно, безудержно и счастливо.  
  
Их второе утро в Сиднее парни провели в номере Лиама, завтракая, но по большей части слушая, как менеджмент зачитывает их расписание на сегодня.  
Гарри практически заснул, рухнув в кресло, Лу устроился у него на коленях. Они оба все еще были в пижамах. Кому какое дело, если их застанут в таком виде, проскользнувших в номер Ли в шесть утра? Гарри полностью отключился от происходящего, пока Энтони и дальше прояснял детали их расписания, но было несложно за ним уследить: интервью, интервью, фотосессия, интервью, встреча на радио, перерыв на обед, интервью, интервью, интервью...  
  
Он медленно отщипывал кусочки от круассана, который он положил на подлокотник кресла, и вся обивка уже была засыпана крошками. Лиам нахмурился, увидев это, сидя в кресле напротив, но ничего не сказал, только бросил многозначительный взгляд на небольшую стопку салфеток и тарелок на столе между ними. Лиам - эксперт по многозначительным взглядам. Лу заворчал, когда Гарри наклонился, чтобы схватить салфетку, и потревожил его своим движением. Тогда он потянулся и стащил у Гарри кусок круассана, нагло ухмыльнувшись, когда тот нахмурился.  
\- Так, сегодня вечеринка у бассейна в The Ivy, пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично, мальчики. Будьте бдительны, хоть там и запрещены камеры. Это просто, чтобы вы знали. Теперь по поводу завтра...  
Гарри резко вскинул голову:   
\- Никаких камер? - повторил он. - Серьезно?  
Лу рядом с ним тоже очнулся:  
\- Ни одной? - спросил Лу голосом, полным надежды, и Энтони кивнул.  
\- Но это не значит, что...  
\- Никаких камер, - медленно повторил Гарри и повернул голову, чтобы перехватить взгляд Луи.  
"Никаких камер" значит, что они могут немного расслабиться, значит, что они могут прикасаться друг к другу чаще, чем обычно. Это значит, что Гарри не должен будет болтать и флиртовать со всеми женщинами на вечеринке. "Никаких камер" значит, что целую ночь они могли бы вести себя просто, как обычная пара.  
Лу нежно ему улыбнулся, в уголках его самых голубых глаз на свете появились морщинки.  
\- Это будет отличная ночь, - сказал он, и Гарри поцеловал его в щеку, просто потому что хотел и мог это сделать.  
\- Эй! Некоторые здесь едят вообще-то! - Зейн издал такой звук, как будто его сейчас стошнит.  
Менеджмент стал предупреждать и уговаривать их быть осторожными на вечеринке. Потому что если не будет камер, это не значит, что люди не начнут болтать и... Но Гарри снова отключился. Потому что это не важно, он не собирался отказываться от такой возможности.  
  
***  
  
Вечеринка и правда была отличной, как и надеялся Гарри. Шампанское лилось рекой, вокруг были люди, с которыми можно поболтать о чем-то действительно интересном, играла приятная музыка, и подавали отличные закуски. Но, естественно, все это меркло по сравнению с возможностью быть рядом с Лу всю ночь.  
Он пытался держать себя в руках так долго, как ему позволило его терпение. То есть он не целовал Томмо в губы при всех. Но зато он не собирался отказываться от всего остального. Стайлс обхватил Луи поперек груди и держал в своих объятьях. Он позволил ему играть со своими волосами. А когда Лу смеялся, то прятал свое лицо в изгибе шеи Гарри, тепло дыша ему в ключицу. Они даже танцевали вместе, сначала дурачась, но потом это превратилось в медленный танец. Они соприкоснулись лбами, а руки Лу, теплые и твердые, лежали на пояснице Хазза.  
В отеле они напились, занялись неуклюжим сексом, смеясь слишком сильно, чтобы целоваться, и даже не полностью раздевшись. Наутро Гарри проснулся с тяжелой головой, которая немилосердно раскалывалась. Но у него на плече спал Луи. Он улыбался во сне и пускал слюни. Боль как рукой сняло.  
  
***  
  
В Мельбурне парни зависали в клубе, пили коктейли и наблюдали, как Найл и Зейн флиртуют с симпатичными австралийскими девчонками. Их смех эхом отражался от стен уединенной ложи, которую им предоставили. Гарри отлично провел время, и они медленно прошли сквозь лобби отеля лишь в 4 утра, свалившись в постель опьяненными и приятно вымотанными.  
  
Брисбэйн был гораздо более жарким, влажным и солнечным, чем Мельбурн. Гарри казалось, что эта атмосфера впитывается в его кровь, будто закат струится в его венах, все это тепло переливается под кожей. Он был как под кайфом, полон энергии, безрассуден и чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Концерт здесь был просто невероятным, и, даже чаще чем обычно, Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от Луи.  
Им нравилось болтать во время концертов, иногда показывать друг другу надписи на плакатах в зале, прикалываться над тем, как Найл споткнулся, да и вообще надо всем подряд. Как только Гарри приходила в голову какая-нибудь мысль, он сразу же хотел поделиться ей с Луи. Это было нелепо, и он знал об этом, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Лу всегда усмехался в ответ на его шутки, и шутил сам, и смеялся, и прикасался к нему. Это заставляло Гарри делать все что угодно, лишь бы получить как можно больше его внимания.  
Сегодня вечером Томмо был великолепен. Он был бесподобен, и он весь принадлежал Гарри, причем уже давно. Это напрочь сносило Стайлсу крышу, ведь он не знал, за что ему так повезло. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить этого потрясающего парня, его прекрасную улыбку и горячее сердце? Чем он заслужил его ямочки на щеках и морщинки в уголках глаз, когда он лукаво улыбался, его смех и его поцелуи?  
  
К концу концерта Гарри чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Это чувство переполняло его, и он хотел что-нибудь натворить. Когда они встали на прощальный поклон, Гарри положил свою руку на поясницу Лу, туда, где крепились подтяжки, а потом плавно спустил ее на изгиб его ягодиц. Лу улыбнулся ему и шагнул вперед, чтобы поблагодарить фанатов. Нет, думал Гарри, этого недостаточно. Он должен сказать Луи о том, как он восхитителен прямо сейчас.  
На другом краю сцены Лиам выкрикивал свое обычное "Вы - лучшие фанаты на свете!", и Гарри воспользовался этой возможностью повернуться к Томмо и притянуть его к себе за подтяжку. Он прижался к Лу, чувствуя его ладонь у себя на животе, когда он шептал ему на ухо: "Сегодня ты был великолепен!" Луи кивнул и отвернулся, его лицо было абсолютно непроницаемым. Но, глядя на то, как он поправляет волосы, Гарри точно мог сказать, что он доволен и изо всех сил пытается это скрыть.  
Но через мгновение он придумал еще кое-что. Он чувствовал это страшное теплое чувство в животе, привязанность, любовь и гордость, потому что он знал, как усердно трудился Лу, и он знал, насколько лучше сейчас звучит его голос, лучше, чем когда-либо. Томмо заслуживает гораздо большего, чем шепот в ухо.   
И Гарри решил: да пошло он все!  
Он вернулся, снова положил руки на плечи Луи, прижался к нему и позвал: "Лу...". Тот повернул голову, ожидая очередного шепота. И Гарри поцеловал его в висок, задев губами ухо. Это был короткий, почти обычный жест, который Стайлс делал сотни раз до этого. Например, когда хотел сказать "Доброе утро!" и "Спасибо, что купил молока", "Ты чудесно выглядишь" и "Увидимся!". Сегодня это было "Я так тобой горжусь!"  
После этого Гарри отошел назад и небрежно почесал нос, как будто ничего не произошло. Когда он повернулся обратно, то встретился взглядом с Томмо. Он улыбался, слегка застенчиво и очень удивленно. Хазз усмехнулся ему в ответ. Этот момент принадлежал только им двоим.  
Следующее, что он помнил, был крик многотысячной толпы прямо перед ним, а он кричал им в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Следующий день не был таким приятным. Каждому назначили отдельную встречу с Энтони и Паулой, его официальной дамой на публике. Встреча Гарри была в маленьком номере отеля, который служил им офисом. И это подразумевало уродливую мебель и зеленые стены, которые напоминали Стайлсу дом его бабушки.  
Энтони и Паула много говорили о Твиттере, фотографиях, слухах, о репутации и цифрах продаж. Фактически все это можно было описать фразой  _"Ты не можешь целовать своего тайного парня прямо на сцене и ждать, что не будет никаких последствий"_. Это так сильно разозлило Гарри, что у него помутилось в глазах. Он уставился на зеленые обои и думал о своей бабушке и запахе клея для подарков. Она всегда чем-то занималась, когда он приходил к ней. Он думал о блестках, ножницах и цветной бумаге, и нет, он не слушал этого мужчину и эту женщину, которые говорили ему, что он должен стыдиться своих отношений.  
\- Гарри, ты слушаешь?  
Он моргнул.  
\- Да, - медленно ответил он. Судя по выражению лица Энтони, он знал, что это ложь, но все равно продолжил.  
\- Так вот, сегодня Луи напишет несколько твитов Элеанор, просто, чтобы напомнить фанатам, что у него есть девушка, которая ждет его дома...  
Гарри чуть не засмеялся во весь голос, но сумел себя сдержать и придать лицу нейтральное выражение. Энтони продолжал говорить:  
\- Мы связались с Эммой Остилли со съемок "Gotta Be You", помнишь ее?  
Гарри недоуменно поднял брови:  
-...да?  
Он помнил ее. Высокая шикарная блондинка. К тому же очень милая, парни с удовольствием проводили с ней время на съемках.  
\- Мы поговорили с ней, она сегодня вылетает сюда для съемок в рекламе для таблоидов. Вы с ней встретитесь, выпьете, ты проводишь ее до дома и поцелуешь ее так, чтобы это попало под объективы. Так будет несколько недель, и все вернется в норму.  
Паула выглядела чрезвычайно довольной собой, рот, накрашенный ярко-красной помадой, растянулся в улыбке. Гарри молча смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой.  
\- Итак?  
Гарри осознал, что должен что-нибудь ответить, но что-то мешало ему вздохнуть с тех пор, как Паула сказала, что он должен поцеловать ту девушку.  
\- Гарри, ты в порядке?  
Он покашлял, прочистив горло.  
\- Простите, - сказал он. -  _Что_  вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?  
Выражение лица Паулы не изменилось.  
\- Пригласишь ее на свиание и поцелуешь перед камерами, что же еще! Что-нибудь новое, что фанаты будут обсуждать, кроме прошлой недели.  
Гарри начал возражать. Точнее, он пытался, но это был бой в проигранной войне, и они все это знали.  
В конце концов, пораженный, злой и чувствующий ужасную боль, он покинул уродливую маленькую комнату, которая напоминала ему о его бабушке, и отправился к Луи. По дороге он достал телефон и увидел, что Лу уже написал Эль в Твиттере. Это было больно и глубоко ранило его, ему казалось что его избили. Он знал, что все это ложь, естественно знал, но Гарри был в прямом смысле одержим и ненавидел, когда ему приходилось наблюдать за тем, как Луи заявляет всему миру, что его сердце принадлежит кому-то другому.  
Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя разбитым и старым, и убрал телефон обратно.  
Лу сидел на диване в их номере с раскрытым лэптопом на коленях. Наверно он уже читал ответ на свой твит.  
\- Знаешь, я тут тренды просматриваю, - сказал он преувеличенно бодрым голосом, когда поднял взгляд.  
\- Лу... - начал было Гарри, но тот прервал его.  
\- А что они тебя заставили делать, юный Гарольд?  
Стайлс смотрел на него и не хотел о отвечать, потому что ненавидел причинять ему боль больше всего на свете.Он молча отвернулся.  
Взгляд голубых глаз стал ледяным, голос Луи бритвой разрезал тишину.  
\- Гарри. Что они заставили тебя сделать?  
И Гарри рассказал ему. Он видел, как его лицо потеряло краски, видел, как руки сжались в кулаки. Но он лишь кивнул и сказал:  
\- Что ж, ладно. Тебе стоит подготовиться, не так ли. Ты же не хочешь провалить свое свидание.  
Гарри передернуло.  
Лу поднялся с дивана, и Стайлс подошел к парню и подцепил пальцами его подтяжки.  
\- Бу.. - протянул он грустно и нежно, но тот только дернул плечом.  
\- Не буди меня, когда вернешься, - в конце концов ответил он и вышел из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Это происходило не в первый раз. Не раз ему самому приходилось, сидя на их кровати, наблюдать, как Лу одевается на очередное свидание с Элеонор куда-нибудь, где их увидели бы папарацци. И не раз Гарри подтверждал свою репутацию любителя женщин, хотя ему совсем не нравилось, что все думают, что он спит с каждой второй девушкой. Они должны были уже привыкнуть, и тогда было легче, но они так и не привыкли. Какое-то время им не приходилось делать ничего подобного, и наверно, от этого было хуже. Может, это было  _гораздо_  хуже, ведь Гарри действительно приходилось  _быть_  с кем-то, чем  _просто рассказывать_  об этом.  
Когда он был готов к свиданию, в его груди осталась лишь пустота, а в животе - тугой узел.  
Стайлс хотел бы сказать, что это была худшая ночь в его жизни. Он хотел бы, чтобы Эмма была ужасной, бестолковой и глупой, но это было не так. Она была милой, забавной и непосредственной, и он понял, что наслаждается ее обществом. Как только он поймал себя на этой мысли, он сразу же почувствовал вину. Он так хотел, чтобы Лу ответил на его смски. Когда ему самому приходилось ходить на свидания с Эль, он всегда писал Гарри. Короткие глупые смс, чтобы напомнить ему, что думает о нем. "Официант похож на мою кузину." "Давай опять сделаем пасту с морепродуктами сегодня?" "Кстати, Зейн сказал тебе о следующих выходных?"  
Сегодня вечером Гарри отправлял смски. Уже больше десяти штук, сначала такие же глупые и милые. Потом "Не отталкивай меня, пожалуйста!" полчаса назад.  
Но ответа не было.  
Он положил телефон в карман и направил все свое внимание на милую девушку, сидящую напротив. Он всеми силами пытался не думать о том, как сильно он хочет вернуться в отель и целовать Лу до тех пор, пока на его губах вновь не появится улыбка.   
Папарацци вокруг того места, где остановилась Эмма, были настолько заметны, что Стайлсу хотелось смеяться. Он слышал их разговоры друг с другом и то, как они настраивают оборудование. На краткий миг Гарри охватила паника, когда они дошли до двери. Он знал, что сейчас - самое время, знал, что он должен делать, но не хотел этого. И знал, что будет гораздо хуже, если он этого не сделает.  
Парень прильнул к девушке, и поцеловал ее. Это даже не было отвратительно, наоборот, очень мило. Но эта красотка не была Луи, и в этом была вся проблема.  
Гарри целовал ее так долго, как только мог, терпеливо выжидая, когда журналисты сделают по десятку снимков. Потом вежливо и тепло пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел.  
  
Луи не спал, когда он поднялся в их номер. Свет был выключен, но Лу лежал на спине, а значит он лишь дремал. Гарри прекрасно знал, что тот не может заснуть, пока не он не ляжет рядом, что он и сделал, сбросив всю одежду, кроме белья, и нырнув под одеяло. Он пытался прижаться к Томмо и почувствовать его объятия. Но тот лежал неподвижно, и Гарри почувствовал себя больным. Он действительно не помнил ни единого раза, когда Лу отвергал его прикосновения.  
Подавшись вперед, Стайлс прижался губами к затылку парня, там где кожа особенно нежная, чувствительная и теплая.  
\- Прости меня, мне так жаль,- пробормотал он, закрыв глаза от иррациональной вины, внезапно охватившей его. Он не должен чувствовать, будто предал Лу, ведь на самом деле это не так.  
Гарри показалось, что Томмо всхлипнул, прежде чем ответил:  
\- Это ведь даже не твоя вина.  
Стайлс уткнулся носом в его волосы и снова попытался обнять. Но Лу отпрянул и прошептал:  
\- Ты пахнешь ее духами, - в его голосе сквозила боль пополам с недоверием.  
Гарри застыл. В горле снова появился комок, как сегодня днем. Он попытался проглотить его, зажмурив глаза.  
\- Хочешь, я схожу в душ?  
Луи на мгновение задумался, закусив губу (Гарри этого не видел, но знал, что так и есть), а потом ответил:  
\- Да.  
  
Когда Стайлс вернулся из душа, Луи уже включил свет и сидел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. Его глаза были цвета шторма, грустными и серыми, совсем не такими, как всегда - ярко-голубыми и счастливыми, и это был самый любимый цвет Гарри. А еще он выглядел чертовски усталым. Стайлс хотел забраться к нему на колени, обнять и крепко держать в своих объятьях, и все исправить. Ему просто необходимо все исправить.  
\- Можно я...- спросил Гарри, махнув рукой на постель, в этот раз сомневаясь, хотя такого с ним никогда не случалось, когда он был с Лу.  
Томмо кивнул и даже позволил Гарри сесть себе на колени, устроив его ноги по бокам от своих. Теперь их глаза были напротив друг друга, и Хазз заметил, что Лу сделал отрицательный жест, будто собирался удержать его на месте, но остановил сам себя. Вместо этого он сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Как я пахну теперь? - спросил Гарри, наклонившись вперед. Луи закрыл глаза, вздохнул и ответил:  
\- Собой.  
Хазз хотел сказать о том, как сильно он хотел бы пахнуть как Томмо, потому что любит его запах, и о том как этот запах впитывается в его одежду, волосы и кожу. Он не мог выразить это словами, поэтому просто сидел и смотрел в ответ на грустный взгляд Лу.  
\- Ты сделал это? - спросил Лу. Он явно не мог заставить себя сказать "ты поцеловал ее?"  
Стайлс подумал о том, как усердно чистил зубы в ванной, чтобы Лу не заметил даже намека на ее запах. Он кивнул.  
  
Луи закрыл глаза, как будто ему физически больно было думать об этом, и выдохнул с тяжелым протяжным звуком, больше похожим на стон, от которого у Гарри защемило в груди. Он наклонился вперед, пытаясь поцеловать его, но парень отвернулся, и губы Стайлса мазнули по щеке.  
\- Лу, - простонал он. - Лу...  
Томмо издал раздраженный звук.  
\- Это так глупо, - воскликнул он внезапно хриплым голосом. - Я ведь даже не на тебя злюсь. Я зол на менеджмент и ту часть фанатов, которые будут разочарованы, если мы раскроем наши отношения. И я злюсь на самого себя, потому что слишком труслив, чтобы выдержать все это дерьмо, когда оно все-таки произошло и...  
Губы Гарри продолжали касаться его щек, носа и век, парень успокаивающе шептал "Шшшш" и нежно произносит имя Лу низким голосом, пока тот не перестал отворачиваться и не дал наконец Гарри поймать свои губы. Он ответил на поцелуй просто, немного сдержанно, его руки легли на бедра Гарри, так легко, так правильно, так привычно...  
Гарри подвинулся ближе, все еще сидя на его коленях и продолжая целовать, каждый раз все глубже. Он не думал о том, что это перерастет во что-нибудь, он просто хотел расслабить Лу, сделать так, чтобы ему было хорошо и комфортно. Да и ему самому это не помешало бы.  
Вдруг Лу прошептал ему в губы:  
\- Сегодня мне пришлось притворяться, что я люблю кого-то другого.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Стайлс.  
\- Ненавижу это, - шептал Томмо.  
\- Я знаю, - снова ответил Гарри.  
\- Иногда я просто хочу держать тебя за руку.  
\- Я знаю, - выдохнул Хазз и поцеловал его. И снова, и снова он целовал своего парня, ведь если он подарит Лу достаточно поцелуев, может весь этот кошмар закончится...   
Они перестали разговаривать, целуясь уже по-настоящему. Гарри обнаружил, что придвинулся к Томмо настолько близко, насколько мог, Луи привстал, и теперь они прижимались друг к другу грудью. Пальцы Хазза перебирали мягкие прядки парня, а руки Лу медленно скользили вверх по спине Гарри. Их языки коснулись друг друга, и Гарри вздрогнул, обрывисто выдохнув и углубив поцелуй. Это не было похоже ни на один их прежний поцелуй. Он был жизненно необходим, как глоток воздуха, и парни так отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, будто от этого зависела их жизнь. Интенсивность эмоций все возрастала...  
В конце концов, Гарри пришлось отпрянуть. Это было слишком, он не мог вынести все это одновременно, он бы просто взорвался. Он уткнулся лбом в лоб Луи, закрыл глаза. Они какое-то время переводили дыхание, быстро и рвано дыша. Стайлс вслепую пошарил рукой, нашел ладонь Томмо и переплел их пальцы, крепко их сжав.  
\- Блять, как же сильно я люблю тебя! - простонал Гарри, эмоционально, но уверенно.  
Теперь настала очередь Луи говорить "Я знаю".  
\- Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил он. Они снова начали целоваться, на этот раз влажно и отчаянно. Их пальцы разъединились, чтобы вплестись в волосы и притянуть друг друга ближе, еще ближе.  
  
  
\- На следующей неделе мы будем дома, - напомнил ему Гарри.  
-Дома, - протянул тот задумчиво, с дикой тоской в голосе.  
Дом значил их квартиру и объятия на диване. Это значило, что Гарри будет готовить ужин, и что по утрам они будут заниматься медленным ленивым сексом. Это значит, что они будут держаться за руки перед их мамами, потому что их отношения - не секрет для их семей. Дом значит отдых и сон, это значит, что ненадолго можно скрыться ото всего мира. Дом значит прикосновения друг к другу так часто и долго, как им захочется, безо всякого беспокойства о последствиях.  
Гарри произнес «дом» именно таким тоном, и Лу закрыл глаза и ответил:  
\- Но завтра они будут спрашивать про нее...  
\- Это не имеет значения. Лу, пожалуйста, это неважно, ты же знаешь, я не... - прервал его Хазз.  
\- Как я ненавижу все это... - произнес Томлинсон тем глухим голосом, какой у него был, когда он вымучен и изо всех сил старается не плакать. Гарри измученно, грустно и обреченно, с любовью в голосе сказал:  
\- Это мы, ок? Иногда это хреново, но это мы.  
Лу молчал какое-то время. Потом медленно кивнул и с усилием сглотнул, моргая, пока его глаза не высохли от непролитых слёз.  
\- Я и правда очень устал, малыш, - его голос действительно звучал изнуренно и хрипло. Гарри посмотрел на него пару секунд и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, давай тогда ляжем спать.  
Они выпутались из объятий друг друга, и Гарри лег на свою сторону и свернулся клубочком. Он был истощен и гораздо более вымотан за сегодняшний день, чем за месяцы тура. Ничто не идеально, и ничто не бывает просто, и кто сказал, что любить - это так прекрасно? Это больно, как будто тебя постоянно бьют и безжалостно кусают.  
Луи лег рядом, подстроившись под тело Стайлса, грудью прижавшись к его спине и крепко обнял его руками за грудь в жесте, который нес тепло и защищенность. Его ладони легли на ребра Гарри, и сердце Хазза билось для него, отбивая ритм, будто хотело вырваться и спрятаться в надежных руках Лу, как в колыбели. (Может быть, так и было. Может сердце Гарри принадлежало Лу с тех пор, как парень с лучистыми голубыми глазами и самой яркой улыбкой на свете сказал ему "Привет!" в туалете 2 года назад).  
Луи прижался губами к его шее долгим поцелуем, невероятно нежным и чувственным.  
\- Это мы, - произнес он, и это звучало как утверждение.  
  
Когда Гарри засыпал, он чувствовал, что теперь все немного лучше.

 

29.09.2013

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нужно ваше мнение: стоит ли переводить остальные части? НЦа будет в следующей части (для тех, кто любит погорячее ^^)


End file.
